I Gave My Heart to the Playboy
by MarvelWorksWonders
Summary: Kat grew up believing that Johnny Storm would always be the playboy who broke her heart. It's just who he was and always will be. But after a couple of years of separation and a mission into space, she discovers how much she truly loves him. But it could never happen. Could it? Goes through the Fantastic Four movie. Johnny/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Move your feet Ben or we're gonna be late," I exclaimed to Ben Grimm as we walked behind a nervous Reed Richards.

"I'm coming Kitty Kat. I can only move so fast," was his reply.

You see, Reed Richards is in a hard place at the moment. Funding for his scientific research was cut and it took a toll on him. So now he has to come to the one person he desperately doesn't want to grovel to.

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a thirty foot statue of himself," Ben remarked as we stopped in front of said statue as one of his workers mended it with a blow torch. And it was typical of Von Doom. Everyone knows how cocky he can be; Mr. I'm-so-much-better-than-you-because-I'm-rich. Personally I've only met the man once and that was when I was visiting Susan Storm who became the pseudo sister I've always wanted but never got. I've known her my whole life and she's never let me down…not once.

"Well it's obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of smallness and inadequacy." Reed told us and Ben looked over and smirked at him.

"Good thing it ain't working," Ben smirk faded before asking "Reed what are we doing here? This guy is fast food strip mall science."

"This wasn't our first stop in case you forgot. Besides," Reed replied "Victor's not that bad. He's just a little…larger than life."

I silently snorted behind him; larger than life my butt.

When you walk through the front doors, you feel as if you're just an ant in a huge ant hill. There are so many people walking about. To be fairly honest, it makes me nervous to be around so many people.

We asked the secretary behind the desk the way to Von Doom's office. She just looked at us with a blank stare before rolling her eyes and directing us to the top floor. Ben rolled his eyes at me and I smiled. It seemed, even she, didn't like working for someone who has the head the size of Jupiter.

Reed got down to work as soon as introductions were made, although Victor seemed almost smug to find Reed Richards standing before him. A little part of me wanted to smack the expression right off his face but I pushed the feeling back. Reed wouldn't like it if I did such a thing and the possibility for a second chance would be gone.

A holographic image of our solar system showed up and the lights dimmed. I smiled at how much work Reed put into this presentation. His dedication is what inspired me to study all I could revolve around the Science field. It was my major in college. "My research suggests that exposure to a high energy cosmic storm, born on solar winds, might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life."

Ben and I stationed ourselves by the door. The farther the both of us were from Doom, the better it was for my health.

"In six weeks," Reed continued pressing a button on his high tech remote "another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit," The solar system was replaced with a holographic model of a human DNA strand "A study conducted in space could fundamentally enhance our knowledge of the structure of the human genome, cure countless diseases, extend human life-give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier…"

"Cut it off," Victor interrupted "Please."

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully," Reed tried to explain but Victor, yet again, rudely cut him off.

"No I think you have," Victor was rigidly sitting behind his desk in the shadows. Darkness covering up parts of his face making him look very eerie to me "Same old Reed; always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back. But dreams don't pay the bills, do they?" Victor threw down a _Wired_ magazine in front of him with Reed's face plastered on the cover.

"You remember when we were in school;" Reed started "We talked about working together. Well that was what I was about to explain. The storm is deadly but shields on your stations control room are designed to protect any occupants inside."

Victor turned brightened up the lights "So, it's not just my money you want. It's my toys," Reed nodded his head once "Tell me," Victor continued "If NASA doesn't trust you then why should I?"

Reed and Ben looked at each other and I glared at Victor for his choice of words. I don't know how Sue does it working for him. I've only been standing here for an hour and already I want to punch him in the face.

Victor laughed and moved around his desk, clearly enjoying Reed grovel for his help "That's my job," he said "To stay a step ahead. To know what other men don't."

Ben groaned to Reed "I can't take this,"

"Ben this is business. Just work," Reed warned him.

"He's right Ben. It is just business," I smiled at the familiar voice and turned around. Sue was standing by the door, all prim and proper in her business attire, her bright blonde hair half up. She smiled softly at me before moving over by Victor.

"I think you all know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm."

Reed's face was a shade paler than usual and I smirked as his eyes followed her movements.

I knew all about Reed and Sue's past. They went to MIT together but it ended quickly after Reed freaked out about sharing an apartment together. When they broke up, Sue came to me for comfort and ended up spending the night on my sofa. I confronted Reed after they graduated but all I got was a lame excuse about being scared. If he loved her like he says he does then he would have tried overcoming his fears of commitment. It bugged me but I didn't let it consume my friendship and work relationship with Reed. He was just as important to me as Sue was.

My thoughts drifted off when I saw Victor smirk at Reed's face. Ugh, what a douche bag.

"One more thing he's got," Ben whispered to Reed before smiling as Sue approached him "Hey Susie!"

"Hey!" Sue and Ben hugged and the smile on my face widened "It's so good to see you! How's Debbie?"

"Great,"

"Great," Sue replied before turning to me and letting out a soft bubble of laughter "There's my Kitty Kat! How's the new apartment treating you?"

I laughed "Neighbors are a riot to be around but I'll get used to it."

When it came to greeting Reed, Sue's smile dimmed and set into a frown.

"Uh, how you've been?" Reed asked.

"Never better," Sue coldly grabbed his hand and shook it like a proper business woman. Reed's face fell at the action.

"This isn't going to be a problem, is it?" Victor called over and Sue instantly dropped Reed's hand as if it burned her. Ben and I frowned at each other knowing how sad it made the both us seeing them like this.

"No," Both of them replied.

"Good," Victor walked closer to Sue "then you're just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask me for help." He placed a hand on the small of Sue's back and I frowned. Is Sue mixing business with pleasure?

"You know you made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair so you'll excuse me if I savor the moment." Victor chuckled and Reed shifted on his feet.

"You back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications…"

Again Victor cut Reed off "Number seventy-five and its applications and patents."

"What about his first born?" Ben quipped back and Reed chided him.

Victor chuckled as if what Ben said was amusing to him "Come on," his demeanor changed back into steel "Twenty five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while, isn't it? Maybe pay off you're forth mortgage on the Baxter Building," Victor reached out to shake Reed's hand "Deal?"

Reed paused before reluctantly giving into Victor's offer.

"Well then," Victor said with a smug grin "To our future," He turned to Ben all while getting cozy next to Sue "Together. It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

"Hilarious," Reed muttered before going over to his brief case and packing up all his equipment. When he was done, Ben leaned in to talk to him.

"He knew about NASA. Maybe he made the call to shut us down?'

"Ben," Reed said "Think about all the people we can help if this works, huh? Look, we got what we wanted. That's enough. A few days in space; it'll be great. What's the worst that could happen?" Reed and Ben made their way out of the room while I waited for Sue to catch up. There was one thing I wanted to talk to her about…and it had something to do with her younger brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Sue was the first one to reach the elevator followed by me, Ben and lastly Reed. When the doors shut, I heard Reed take in a breath and you could feel the tension in here. It made me so uncomfortable and I could tell that Ben could feel it too. It was Sue who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Reed, you should know that those solar winds have been picking up speed-"

Reed cut her off with a tense, and really fake, smile "Well I factored them into my coordinates."

"Right," Sue said tersely as if she already knew what he was going to say "Of course you did…in theory. It's a little different once you're out there."

"I can assure you I factored-"

Ben cut Reed off from digging himself a bigger hole for his grave. He was already in deep with Sue from their break-up. We didn't need a big blow out right before our chances to go into space.

"When are we leaving?"

Once her eyes were diverted from Reed to Ben, she smiled softly "I'll be scheduling the launch so," She pulled out her business card and stiffly handed it to Reed "you can call me in the morning for resources and crew."

"I think I remember the number," Reed said thinking he hand the upper hand.

"It's been changed."

Reed's face fell slightly.

Oh that's cold Sue, really cold.

I couldn't hold the smirk off my face when Ben cleared his throat to signal Reed to talk to Sue about his position on this space mission.

"As far as crew goes, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission and have Kat document our findings."

I smiled when he mentioned me going with them. For a long time I have had passion for writing, as well as learning and discovering, all things related to the field of science. It was a long shot but one of my ultimate goals was to get one of my articles posted in _Science Weekly Reader_. It was an online blog/newspaper that documented findings from some of the highly thought of geniuses of my time. Reed had been mentioned a couple of times but he never let that fame get in the way of his work. It was one of the many reasons I admired him so much. Plus he was like my older, and wiser, brother.

"Kat has already been put on the time sheet," Sue said smiling at me before nudging my shoulder with hers "As for a pilot, we already have one on our payroll but you're welcome to ride shot gun. Remember my brother Johnny?"

Ben's face dropped, Reed looked confused and a knot formed in the pit of my stomach.

The door opened and Reed and Ben stepped out "You guys go on ahead. I want to talk to Sue."

Ben looked cautious. He probably knew what I wanted to talk about.

"Don't take too long Kitty Kat."

I smiled softly at his overprotective side "Okay Ben."

When both men were out of ear shot I turned to face Sue "Johnny's coming on this mission?"

Sue smiled sadly "I'm sorry Kat but he's one of the best pilot's we've got."

"Does he ever talk about me?" I asked softly "Does he even remember who I am or was I just a play toy for him?"

Sue sighed "I honestly don't know Kat. We hardly ever talk since you guys ended it."

"We did not end it mutually Sue!" I hissed "Did he ever tell you what happened that night?"

She frowned "He didn't say much except that you guys broke up. I didn't want to push you or him by prying. Why? What happened?"

An exasperated sigh left my lips and I ran my hands through my hair "He broke my heart! That's what happened. I had just gotten out of my physics class when I came back to the apartment to find Johnny in bed with another woman. At first I just stood there speechless then it registered what was going on and I lost it. Everything was a blur as the girl rushed out of the apartment with just the bed sheet on and I started yelling at Johnny to pack his things and never come back." And in an instant the tears came back. Sue guided me into an abandoned office and pulled me into her arms "He tried calling me a couple of times but I refused to answer the phone. It hurt too much. After about a week he stopped calling. I guess I wasn't worth fighting for."

The next morning Reed called Ben and I up on one of the metal landings that belonged to Victor. He wanted to prove to Ben that Johnny could handle being our pilot. Even I had to admit that I was scared. I hadn't seen or talked to Johnny since he cheated on me. My heart raced and I wanted to vomit as I looked through my pair of binoculars. There was Johnny Storm racing on his motorcycle. But that's not what tore up my insides. There was Johnny Storm kissing a girl while she was driving her car down the dirt path.

"Can't do it," Ben said "Cannot do it."

"External SRB's, orbital system engines; it's just like the shuttle he flew-"

"No," Ben cut off "I cannot take orders from the underwear model."

"Oh come on now," Again Reed was cut off.

"That wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret wannabe's into a flight simulator."

"Youthful high spirits," Reed told him.

I scoffed as Ben stared at him unamused "They crashed it into a wall. A flight simulator! Plus that idiot broke Kitty Kat's heart or have you forgotten? He's nothing but trouble and you know it."

"When have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?"

Ben held out his hand for emphasis "Five times," Ben said before taking my hand and walking down the stairs "I had it at four."

"Well this makes five!' Ben called back "And I won't be nice!"

God knows how many times I tried to slow down my heart rate as I entered the building. After seeing Johnny kiss that girl, it took everything in me not to scream and then fall to the floor in a heaping mess. Still after all these years, I am still stupidly in love with that boy.

Wait, why should I be the one to feel sad about this? He was the one who made the mistake of screwing another woman. He was the one who was a stupid pig because he lost _me_! I should be standing with my head held high. I should be the one to not give a freaking damn about seeing his dumb ass face again. Okay Kat, enough is enough of feeling sorry for yourself because of what happened. You better hold yourself together and when you see him again, you will go as the strong and independent woman you are.

Straightening up my shoulders, I walked into the girl's locker room and put on my synthetic suit before meeting up with Sue where the guys were changing. She gave me one sad before whispering "You ready?"

"Oh I'm ready. And this time I won't let him get to me. I'll be showing what he's been missing," I gestured to my body and Sue chuckled.

"Then you might want to show off you biggest assets," She unzipped my suit so I was showing a good amount of my cleavage. I smirked. Johnny won't want to look away.

We walked in just as we heard Ben complain about our mission suits and Sue quickly made her entrance "Victor did. The synthetics act as a second skin adapting to your body's individual needs."

"See that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and it keeps the cool stuff cool."

I rolled my eyes at Johnny as I walked in "Nice observation Casanova," I sarcastically butted in as I walked past him to an empty chair "And how long did that take you to figure out?"

Johnny stared at me as if I wasn't real "Kat?"

"Oh so you _do _remember me. How sweet of you," I fake pouted.

Ben laughed but Reed and Sue weren't paying attention. They were too busy staring at one another to notice.

"Wow. Fantastic," Reed breathed and Sue started to smile but it faded as soon as she understood what he was referring to "Material made from self-regulating, unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this."

"Great minds think alike," Sue said sadly.

Johnny ignored the others as he continued to stare at me. I finally gave in and turned to him "What? Why are you staring at me?"

Johnny shook his head "Nothing. It's just you look amazing. You look better than I remember."

I quirked my eyebrow "So you're saying I wasn't good looking before. Well that's wonderful to know," I rolled my eyes and decided I would only focus on this mission. I will not let my feelings get in the way of this awesome opportunity.

Sue handed us another suit to go over our 'second skin'. She roughly tossed Reed his in frustration before handing one to Johnny and then to me. I smiled softly in thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

You know, I would have thought that taking a ride in a real life space shuttle would have been a whole better experience for me. Instead it was the most uncomfortable ride of my life. And that includes the time my great aunt Cassie decided to strip naked on one of our family road trips to Las Vegas. Every time we would get in the car, articles of clothing would be shed. Worst three weeks ever…but now I feel like that was a breeze compared to this. Having Sue and Reed awkwardly skirt around each other as Sue gave curt and cold glances Reed's way, Victor constantly smirking the whole time at Reed's inconvenience, Ben's tense body language each time Johnny spoke in general and the way Johnny would always seem to look at me as though I were a complete stranger to him.

When we reached Victor's space station, I was the first one to step off. I felt if I stayed in there a moment longer, the tension would explode and all hell would be let loose. Victor stepped off after me but shoulder checked me to get in front. I rolled my eyes. Victor thinks he rules the world and can do whatever he wants just because he owns his own company.

Next to step off were Ben and Johnny then Reed and Sue.

"ETA until cosmic event: nine hours," Victor stated as he led us to the main part of the space station. I couldn't help but trail my eyes over the beauty that was planet Earth.

"If you're good, maybe next time daddy will let you drive," Johnny smirked and Ben looked as if he wanted to punch him. I smiled at that wonderful idea.

"You keep talking and there won't be a next time," Ben muttered back.

Entering the main portion of the station blew my mind. I had never been in something this cool before. I felt like a little kid on their first trip to Disney World.

"We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here," Sue stated.

"Is it safe?" Ben called.

"The shields on the station should protect us," Reed muttered as he took the time to look around himself.

Ben looked uneasy and I held in a smile "Should?"

"What's the matter Ben?" Victor mocked as he strode over to butt in where he wasn't wanted "Getting paranoid in your old age?"

I guess Reed could feel a conflict coming on because he sighed "Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready Ben. Kat go help him."

Ben unzipped his suit before glowering at Victor "So I see you're still doing all the heavy lifting. Maybe you should have stayed in the lab," Ben stopped in his tracks and I sighed. Here we go. He turned around and approached Victor as if to threaten him. Victor kept jabbing at Reed "Field work never really suited you."

"He does the talking. I do the walking. Got it?"

"So take a walk Ben. Actually if you all would excuse me, I'll need to borrow Susan for a moment."

I rolled my eyes before taking hold of Ben's arm and guiding him out of the room.

"God what a jack ass," Ben muttered and I let out a small laugh.

Johnny, unfortunately, was there when Ben and I entered. He helped check the air pressure in Ben's suit "Please tell me your guys not trying to rekindle things with my sister again."

"Of course not," Ben replied through his helmet "It's strictly business."

"Yes, well, his eyes say differently, don't they?"

At least Reed's eyes are saying something…

Ben stopped Johnny "Hey. Two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either."

"Wow Doctor Phil. That's deep," Johnny mocked "Let's think about that. You've got Victor: more money than God, stud of the year and you got Reed: worlds dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp," Johnny attached the samples onto Ben's suit "That's a real toss up."

"Don't trouble your tiny little mind."

Johnny patted Ben's shoulder "Don't wander off now boy." He then secured the air lock chamber. Ben gave us a salute and in return Johnny gave two thumbs up. When Ben was gone, it was just Johnny and I in the chamber.

"So how have you been Kat?"

I scoffed and walked over to the monitor and checked Ben's vitals "Really? You want to catch up now?"

I jumped when I felt his breath on the back of my neck "What better time is there?"

"Don't Johnny. Just don't. If you really wanted to know how I was then…" I sighed and decided not to finish that sentence.

Johnny turned me around "Don't be like that."

I glared up at him. He had at least a couple more inches on me.

"Be like what Johnny? I wasted over two years being with you only to find out you were screwing around with other women. Did I mean that little to you?"

"Kat please," Johnny begged "It was a mistake. I didn't mean for it to happen like that."

I scoffed "Oh! So you planned to continue screwing around with that woman behind my back and not tell me?! Please, like I am going to believe anything you say. I'm not an idiot Johnny."

"No I-"

I shook my head "Stop okay? Just answer me this and then leave me alone: Did I mean anything to you or was I just some kind of playtoy?"

Before Johnny could say anything Reed came running in.

"Ben! You need to get inside now!"

"What's going on Reed?"

"_I ain't done arranging your flowers yet egghead."_

"Ben turn around."

That's when we all saw it. The cloud was early! It was going to kill Ben if he didn't jump right now!

"_Guys I'm not going to make it."_

"Ben you got to jump!" Johnny called and my breath hitched in my throat "It's the only way!"

Everything went by in slow motion. The cloud was quickly approaching and Ben was slowly making his way over the gap.

"Come on Ben," I muttered "You can do this."

"Come on Ben! You got this!"

"Okay Johnny," Reed instructed as Ben came closer "Get ready to close the portal."

The cloud pushed Ben into the ship just as the portal closed…but it was too late. Ben smashed against the glass and was knocked out. A tear slid down my face.

Suddenly the cloud broke through the shields and slammed right into me. I screamed as I felt myself drowning in water and then being frozen in midair. That was the last thing I remember before I was submerged in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the beeping noise that woke me up. When I opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was…that is until I saw a nurse tending to my bedside. She saw me and gave me a soft smile.

"You're awake!"

"What happened? Where am I?" I replied sitting up. As soon as I did so, an oncoming headache formed and I winced from the pain.

"Hey," the nurse softly cooed "Lay back down. Right now you're in Mr. Von Doom's medical facility. You guys were caught in an awful cosmic storm so you're in quarantine."

"What about the others? Are they alright?" Johnny may not be on my good side right now but I still care for him. I wouldn't want to see him or any of the other's hurt.

The nurse smiled "Everyone else is just fine. Reed Richard's and Johnny Storm were the first to wake up. Ben Grimm and Susan Storm are still unconscious though."

"When can I see them?"

"Not right now you can't," she said "You still need to rest. Your body is still weak from the accident."

I groaned. That was the last thing I wanted to do but as soon as the pain in my head came back, I complied. What was wrong with me? How come I don't remember what happened after the radiation storm hit us?

"Nurse," I called before she left my room "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days," she replied and I thanked her before she walked out of the room.

I still cannot believe that all still happened. It seems like something out of a comic book or science fiction movies I would always watch as a child. We should all be dead but we're not. Luck was on our side after all.

My thoughts were interrupted when Johnny walked into the room "Hey," he whispered as he pulled out a chair to sit next to me "Sleeping Beauty has awakened. You gave me quite a scare Kat."

"I did?"

Johnny then did something very un-Johnny like and tucked in a stray hair behind my ear "You did," he whispered "Made me realize something."

I wanted to roll my eyes but found myself retraining from doing so "Made you realize what?"

"That I love you."

Hold up! What did he just say?!

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again Kat," Johnny pleaded.

"No," I replied "Repeat that so I know I'm not hearing things."

Johnny sighed in defeat but smiled "I love you. I never stopped. I know you don't forgive me for what happened years ago but I am going to do everything I possibly can to make it up to you."

Before I could say anything, Johnny kissed me on the lips. I was shocked beyond belief. This is playboy Johnny we're talking about here! How do I know that I am any different than any of those women he flaunts around with?

I pulled away from him quickly before things started to escalate quickly "I'm not ready to forgive you yet Johnny," I told him softly "You broke my heart Johnny. That's something I can't forgive easily. If you really mean it, if you really mean that you love me, then it's going to take some time. You have a lot to prove."

"And I can do that," He smiled "I don't care how long it takes me. I'll prove to you that things can change, that I can change."

"And if you don't," I replied "You won't hear or see from me again."

His face fell but Johnny nodded anyway and made his way out of the room. The door clicked and I sighed heavily. Now I really needed to rest.

Aw, who am I kidding? I'll never get to sleep after what just happened.

**AN: Super short chapter. Sorry for that. I just wanted to give you all a little filler for the night and hopefully, next time, I'll have a longer one up.**


End file.
